Misi Menyelamatkan Kisedai
by Tanaka Aira
Summary: Reader, Narator dan Author terlempar ke dunia Kurobas. Om-om aneh mengatakan kalau mereka dikirim ke dunia itu untuk memecahkan masalah Kisedai atau cerita Kurobas tidak akan berlanjut. Bertiga berusaha, sampai menguping, menganalisis, mencari data bahkan menguntit para Kisedai. Cerita diambil dari mimpi Author. OOC sangat, semua ternistakan. Delete atau lanjut?


**Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang Reader, Author dan Narator yang masuk ke dunia Kurobas. Author disebut Aira, Narator disebut Chi, dan Reader disebut [Name] di dalam fanfict ini. Reader menjadi ketua kelompok dari kelompok Author dan Narator. POV normal adalah POV Readers.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : ****Misi Menyelamatkan Kisedai**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dunia bawah tanah, humor garing, kehilangan EYD dan semua kepayahan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko no Basuke i****tu milik ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi****-sensei. Bukan milik Author.**

.

.

* * *

"Ne, [Name], Aira." panggil Chi kepada kami berdua.

Kami sedang ngemil sambil nonton anime KnB terbaru di rumahnya yang WOW OH MAIGAT!. Rumahnya yang mewah terletak dalam komplek perumahan elit, bahkan aku dan Aira harus menunggu ia menjemput dengan mobilnya di depan gerbang komplek karena tidak ada ojek di sini. Jalan sampai dalam komplek sih boleh tapi jarak ke rumahnya jauuuuh bangeeeeet. Aku kadang heran mengapa ia malah masuk sekolah biasa dan pulang-pergi naik angkot cuma biar bisa bareng sama kami berdua.

"Nani, Chi-chan?" tanyaku sambil melihatnya yang sedang menggulum permen mint.

Aira sepertinya tak merespon sang pemanggil dan hanya memfokuskan dirinya menonton sambil sesekali minum cola.

"Kemarin aku dikasih kotak aneh dari om-om yang menggodaku da-"

Buuuurrr!

Seketika aku dan Aira langsung memuncratkan cola yang kami minum dan membuat lantai bening rumahnya basah. Bahkan sebelum Chi menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" sepertinya Aira langsung terbatuk-batuk setelah memuntahkan cola-nya. Aku langsung mengambil tisu di meja untuk mengelap mulutku yang sedikit basah.

"Aduh, kalian ini. Lantainya jadi basah 'kan." kata Chi sambil menatap kami kesal.

"Gomen, Chi-chan. Kami tadi kaget karena kamu tiba-tiba mengatakan digoda oleh om-om aneh." Uh, semoga alasanku ini bisa diterimanya, "Aku akan membersihkannya nanti."

"Oi, Chi. Kau gak diapa-apain 'kan?" Uwaaahh, udah muncul aja sifat posesif Aira. Dia memang tak bisa tolerir dengan segala godaan yang meluncur melalui mulut para playboy kepada Chi yang merupakan idola sekolah kami.

"Tenanglah, Aira. Aku cuma digombalin sedikit kok." Uwah, nampaknya jawaban dari Chi tak memuaskan temanku yang satu ini. Lihat saja, perempatan siku-siku sudah muncul di dahinya.

"Nih, kotaknya." Chi melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil padaku.

"Uwaaa ! Cantiknya….." pujiku pada kotak kecil itu. Cukup kecil kurasa dan indah dengan ukiran-ukiran klasik berwarna emas, dasar warna kotaknya sendiri adalah merah bata. Aku mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan kotak itu dan mendengar bunyi sesuatu dari dalamnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kecil di dalamnya, kurasa. Cincin mungkin. Ah, tapi barang seperti itu harusnya didapat dari toko emas bukan dari om-om aneh yang tukang gombal 'kan.

"Uuuhhh…" Aku mencoba mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk membuka kotak itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Susah. Gak bisa kebuka." Akhirnya aku menyerah dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Sumpah, ini kotak kecil, ngeselin banget.

"Sini kucoba." Aira mencoba membantuku dan kulemparkan saja kotak itu kepadanya.

"Ba-baka! Jangan dilempa-"

BUUMM!

PUUFFFF!

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa-apaan asap ini?!"

Suara ledakan dan asap tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan. Aku menutup sebelah mataku karena perih dan menutup mulutku supaya tak menghirup asapnya. Bahaya 'kan kalau ternyata asapnya beracun atau mungkin sejenis gas tidur.

"Ini salah Aira yang gak bisa tangkap kotaknya. Padahal jaraknya dekat." Protesku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dilempar. Aku ini bukan kiper, gak ada bakat lempar-tangkap bola."

"Ini bukan bola dan kami juga bukan kiper. Kau saja yang payah, Aira."

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengejekku."

"Ah, asapnya sudah mulai menghilang."

Mendengar kata-kata Chi aku langsung membuka mulutku untuk menghirup udara karena aku tak tahan napas begitu lama.

Namun, seketika napasku terhenti kembali setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekitar kami dan aku yakin kedua temanku juga kaget melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka sekarang.

Chi bergumam, "I…ini…."

* * *

**Gomen ne, Cuma sedikit. Namanya juga prologue. Ini ditulis berdasarkan mimpiku jadi karakter Chi itu memang temanku lho. Akan kujelaskan karakter kami (sesuai kenyataan lhooo…) **

**Author**

**Nama lengkap : Tanaka Aira (Ini jelas kan. Lihat aja siapa yang ngarang fanfic absurb ini)**

**Nama panggilan : Aira atau Aira-kun. Jangan pernah menyebutku dengan –chan atau aku akan menghantuimu.**

**Sifat : 80% Kuudere (Dingin) dan 20% anak perempuan biasa. Tomboy tapi gak nyesel lahir sebagai perempuan.**

**Chara kesukaan : Kise Ryouta dan Izuki Shun (walaupun Izuki gak akan muncul di sini, sih)**

**Chara yang kurang diminati : Akashi Seijuurou (Mau tau alasannya? Nanti akan diberitahu seiring jalannya cerita. Btw, ini sungguhan lho)**

**Narator**

**Nama lengkap : Chizuru Hasegawa (orangnya bener2 ada dan ia sahabatku di sekolah. Aku udah minta izin ke dia, kok. Ini nama palsunya)**

**Nama panggilan : Chi**

**Sifat : Deredere dan Himedere (Ini sedikit OOC dari karakter aslinya)**

**Chara kesukaan : Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga (Kagami juga gak ada di ff ini)**

**Chara yang kurang diminati : Kise Ryouta dan Midorima Shintarou**

**Maaf ya, Readers kalau Chara kesukaan kamu ternyata jadi Chara yang kami kurang minati. Setiap orang punya selera bukan ? Dan nanti akan diberitahu alasannya juga. Reader di ff ini tentu saja sesuai Reader-nya sendiri. Tapi aku mengambil sifat Reader sesuai analisis-ku terhadap bacotan(#Plakk) harian kalian di ff masing-masing. Jadilah…..**

**Reader**

**Sifat : Deredere dan sedikit lebih emosional dari Author dan Narator. Sedikit Tsundere, mungkin. Pokoknya sifat anak perempuan deh. Bingung jelasinnya.**

**Chara kesukaan : Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou.**

**Chara yang kurang diminati : Aomine Daiki (kenapa? Karena di ff para Author fandom KnB banyak yang membully si dim ini. Kalau Kise? Secara dia model jadi kurasa Reader gak terlalu terganggu walau Kise itu berisik kan)**

**Ok. Sampai di sini saja bacotan Author karena Author tidak terlalu banyak bicara di dunia nyata, jika Author me-review cerita para Author lain maka keluarlah Author yang OOC. Di dunia maya apapun sah, kan?**

**Mau lanjut atau delete? Terserah para Reader sekalian. Author hanya menyampaikan ide ini daripada membusuk di otak.**


End file.
